Let's Hear It For The Boy
by MadameImagination
Summary: Lydia tries to after Jackson leaves for a rehab, she tries to change Stiles into another Jackson, the way he walks the way he talks, dresses- on the field. Does it work? Of course not- he's Stiles.
1. Maybe He's No Romeo

"You can't sit around and miss him forever Lydia, you're to pretty to be upset like this" Jackson didn't say goodbye to me, he didn't wave he didn't kiss my goodbye he just drove away and left me in the driveway. He didn't even look back so I've been sitting daily staring at my lap. I go to class I don't answer questions I just miss him and no one seems to understand but when he sat down with me at lunch I didn't look at him but I could smell the cheap cologne he wore. But he called me pretty- he's been calling me beautiful, pretty, amazing for years but I just ignored him because well he was Stiles and what does he have. Finally he was playing lacrosse instead of sitting on the bench looking pathetic, when I looked up at him he had a fry hanging from his mouth and was mid sentence with Scott. I had weird…friend's I guess you could call him. When he looked back at me I wanted to wipe the ketchup from his cheek but Scott figured it out before I could lift my arm and I watched him frantically wipe his face off.

After lunch he caught my books as they fell from my hands in the hall and wouldn't let me take them back until I sat down at my desk he arranged them on my desk like I always did, notebook on my right, text book open to the chapter we left off on folders under my notebook and he put my phone which he caught on top of my desk book. I watched him do this and I didn't move when Stiles walked to the other side of the room and sat with Scott like nothing happened I looked to Jackson's empty seat. He wouldn't have even stood with me when I picked up my books. I was still considered to be a little loony in school but it had gotten better and I watched Stiles for a moment. His hair was longer and he didn't look half bad, must have bulked up a little over the vacation. I smiled at myself why was I noticing Stilinski? The rest of the class I was focused on the work- last five minutes I got up and before I knew it he and Scott were walking out ahead of me. I slung my bag over my shoulder and I as best as I could in my heels trotted up behind him pushing him against a locker, his shocked expression made it hard to be serious he was a bigger drama queen than I was.

"After school you don't have practice?" I asked and he nodded still in pain looking at Scott who stood not a few feet away. "Mall, meet me at my house and get your car washed beforehand" I said before tapping his chest- what the hell happened to Stiles his chest was never that hard and I looked at my hand before removing it and walking away. Most of the day afterward was a blur boring an I didn't to much care. Allison drove me home because she had been stuck to my side most of the day. Yeah she broke up with Scott but she was getting clingy when I told her I was going to the mall when she stopped in front of my house she nearly invited herself.

"No- I'm going to the mall with…I can't believe I'm saying this but with Stiles and I have to focus so you go home and…write in your diary" I held up a hand to her face before she could talk and then got out of the car. "Toodles- I'll see at school tomorrow" I said and I had a plan since Stiles had either took steroids or I really am crazy and he got attractive I was going to see how attractive I could make him. Flipping my hair over my shoulder I opened my door and dropped my stuff on the bench I normally left it on. Walking upstairs I pursed my lips looking in the closet, tilting my head side to side, I didn't plan on going to the mall wearing what I wore to school I changed from my blue dress into a collar studded, tan dress and brown booties. Looking at my hair I just sprayed it and looked at the watch on my wrist smiling I walked downstairs and changed bags into a saddle bag and before I step away from the door my doorbell rang smiling slightly he was quick and opening the door I looked at an over excited Stiles out of breathe and I looked past him to no Scott but a clean car. Smiling up at him I walked past him as he stammered.

"Hi, Ly-Lyida- oh well ok" I trailed behind me before lunging forward to open my door. I patted his hand and got in his Jeep was…old but it ran so at least he had one. I walked him try to walk around the car calm and cool but he stumbled and pretended to kick his tire nodding as he got in. "Had to check the, tires…didn't want them to be- to be uhh low" he said slamming his door and starting up his jeep. I couldn't help but watch him as he drove. He'd look over at me every few minutes and get surprised that I was already looking at him. Same Stiles just different I guess.

Walking into the mall he walked beside me and was quiet for awhile. I looked at him and he froze even more looking straight ahead walking slowly well taking shorter steps to keep in time with me and when I stopped he didn't keep going like Jackson he stopped and turned around to look at me. I narrowed my eyes and tried one more thing. I walked beside him for a moment and when we came to, what was Victoria Secrets he didn't whine or say anything he sat down while I went in. From in the store I watched him as I shuffled through underwear in the front of the store he didn't pull out his phone and make himself look all around unamused he watched me and smiled ever so slightly when we made eye contact.

"He's cute" the girl who came to ask me if I needed help. I jumped and looked from her to him. I nodded slightly. "Yeah he kinda is" I didn't buy anything I just walked back out and he stood when I came out and he fell into my stride walking beside me. I didn't understand what he was a going when I looked at jewelry he stopped and from the corner of my eye he stayed by my side and stuck his hands in his pockets looking around. Turning to him, I looked at him and he was surprised when I whirled around, narrowing my eyes at him. Jackson was always one to whine and leave when I was looking at something for to long. Making it to our destination I pulled him this time into the store by his hood I walked deeper into the store waving to the person at the desk I knew because this is where I shopped for Jackson a lot. Stopping he ran into me and backed up instantly I looked at him and then pushed a zip up black jacket in his arms and a few other shirts before looking at him.

"Stiles can you go try that stuff on?" I cooed at him and he looked dazed as he nodded at me and scrambled off I looked for a few more things finding a pair of dark sunglasses I stared at them, Jackson loved this style of Aviators. I put them back and thought to myself Styling Stiles in my head. I picked up the Ray-Bans and folded the shirts over my arm walking back to the dressing room. Jackson wouldn't let me dress him because most of what I picked out he hated. When Stiles came out I looked at his shoes and shook my head pointing at a pair of dark lace up Vans that he picked up. Waving at him I walked to his dressing room and hung up what I had on my arm. He failed to balance on one foot to put the other shoe on, I let him hold my hand to balance himself with, his hand was warm and slightly sweaty and I had to wipe the smile off my face as he wobbled. I cleared my throat and I stepped back from him. The dark jacket and his hair reminded me of Jackson so I took the jacket off and replaced it with a pea coat and put the glasses on his face.

"Ow"

"Oh Stiles I'm sorr-" I thought I stabbed him in the ear or eye or something but when he looked at me with a cheesy grin on his face I rolled my eyes and put the glasses on his face.

"I'm kidding" he finished and I rolled my eyes again letting a smile appear on my face. Laughing a little before I looked at him up and down, his jeans weren't going to work but we'd fix that another day. He fiddled with the shirt and looked at the price tag and I saw the veins his head pop out as he looked at me I waved my daddy's credit card.

"Lydia- I can't-" I pushed my finger to his lips and backed away when I knew he was quiet.

"Think of it as a- thank you" I said he did attempt to repeatedly save my life the last year only to let Scott actually safe it.


	2. But He's my Duckie

I woke up and realized today was going to be different, I showered knowing things are going to be different today. Getting downstairs this morning i felt different, I walked outside after hearing the horn and like any other day I kissed my mom goodbye and I went outside. But it was normally Jackson's music I heard, blaring one of his morning playlists. They normally gave me a headache but a song I actually loved was playing 'Lift your eyes and let me in, because baby I'm an Alien like you' played and I stopped he was looking out his window at my street. I didn't think anyone really knew that song but myself and my mom but he was tapping along on the wheel like he knew it when he turned to look at me he smiled and waved. Walking to the car he pushed it open for me and tapped on the wheel while I got in. I adjusted my shorts under me and I looked at him. He wasn't wearing anything I bought other than the glasses and sneakers but the glasses were resting on his chest. "Stiles what happened to the clothes" I asked looking at him. He shrugged and went on about how he didn't feel like himself and for a second I got a little discouraged about being in the car with him but then I remember Pretty in Pink and how much Molly Ringwald ended up needing Duckie and Stiles was my Duckie. I shrugged and figured I could possibly get used to the plaid and cheap jeans.

School was different, I walked up the steps and Stiles wasn't walking behind him following like he did he was walking ahead of me, slightly but stopped when he reached the top step, his lacrosse stick nearly knocking him in the head

. "Lydia- you don't want to walk with me so...you can go first" he said stepping aside for me and for the first time I took his hand and pulled him through the doors, with me. I got a crazy look because Stiles took off the plaid in the car and was wearing one of the shirts I bought and I put the sunglasses on his face five minutes before we got out of the car. People looked at him quickly but their eyes locked on me, I was used to the attention so I walked on. Stiles stumbled a few times but I always stopped and when I got a half confused half happy look from Alison when we past her, my confidence walking with Stiles got a little bigger, we were there way early because Stiles had practice and I told Alison we'll study Chemistry before her test during the day. When I parted ways with Stiles I called him back to me, "Stiles!" and he turned to look at me, "Meet me back at my locker before fifth period" we had that class together but today he was sitting with me, in...Jackson's old seat infront of me. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and when I heard an annoyed cough I turned realizing I hit Allison with my hair.

"Well we're studying right?" I said digging in my purse, I needed someone else to put my attention on at all times, for most times it would be Stiles but Alison would work when I didn't see him.

"Uhm what was that about?" she asked pointing a pen at me then the hall where Stiles disappeared too. I turned to look down the hall and then look back at her.

"What was what about? Oh Stiles, my new project- He's been following me around for years I should at least make him nice to look at- and I need something to...focus on" I said looking up at her she knew, of course she did whenever I looked at Allison was staring at the floor or at a book, avoiding Scott like he had a killer disease like some African plague. When I caught her looking at him she was always lost in him. Allison was as lost as I was without Jackson; without Scott. But I had at least found a project to focus on since school was already easy for me. She had...Daddy Daughter time after her mother died. That didn't seem that interesting to me. We walked into the library packed. Out onto the stairs, I didn't want cigarette smoke in my hair so I decided we can go sit in the grass by the field but far enough away where Scott wouldn't show up or see her, the morning air was still crisp and we sat down on a blanket from the back of her car and she opened her books while I watched the practice, I didn't catch sight of Stiles but I did catch sight of Scott and when I looked at him he drifted his eyes over to Allison and I watched him walk off in a huff. She'd ask me a question then poke me.

"What can I do to remember the diatomic elements? Lydia?- Hello" she'd say and stab me with her pen I found myself remembering all the times I'd sit and watch Jackson practice in the morning because he was my ride to school and always he'd leave me with all his shit and I'd sit there only one time with Allison- oh Allison. "Huh?"

"How can I remember the diatomic elements?" she repeated and I turned to look at her. Pringles,

"HOFBrINCL , I think of pringles because when you say it, hof-brinkle" I said and she looked at me for a second and laughed out loud.

"Where did you come up with that?" she asked and I shrugged. I didn't actually remember.

_Sitting in Class Lydia and Stiles were paired up because Scott was out because of an injury during practice the day before and they sat across from each other Stiles watched Lydia as she tapped her purple pen that matched her headband and her jacket and bag.  
"You've been looking at me for the past ten minutes, have you come up with anything?" she now annoyed asked him looking up at him. He stammered as he looked down at the paper  
"Hydrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine...uhhh HOF-...Pringles!" he said and Lydia just stared at him. Making a face she put her head down on her desk, he said Pringles and she didn't understand Stiles language. waving her hand for him to continue as she rested her head on her arm. She felt a pen poke her in the side. When she turned she smiled at Jackson and ignored Stiles when he repeated to her._  
_  
"HOF-BrINCL...sounds like... Pringles."_

"Actually Stiles said it, like last year" I said over Allison as she repeated it to herself. I just remembered that Stiles came up with it and as I thought about it Stiles and well Scott and another kid who I forgot the name of came up to us. Allison tried to get her stuff together thinking I was going to get up, but when I didn't she just poked me and I had locked eyes with Stiles as he dropped down on the blanket laying by my legs I pulled them behind me when he laid down and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Soo...tired...can't move- must find food" he groaned and I sat an Apple on his chest it was all I had. While this was going on Scott stood awkwardly at Stiles's feet and kept kicking him.

"We have to get back Coach- Stiles" Stiles nodded and jumped up taking a bite of the apple, waved bye to Allison and smiled at me. Why the hell did my stomach just flip Allison looked horrified when I looked at her hugging her books to her chest and I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head at her.

"Talking to him isn't going to kill you" I said sarcastically shrugging a little. She wasn't paying attention to me and I knew that so I smiled to myself, if I couldn't get Stiles to be-...Jackson. I'd get Allison to at least talk to Scott without running for the hills afterward. Stiles would never be Jackson, like Jackson would never be Stiles but the image rolling around in my head for the rest of the day made me laugh. Stiles driving a Porsche and Jackson in plaid in a dirty Jeep made me laugh and when I met Stiles outside our fifth period class he looked at me.

"What's so funny? I like to laugh?" he asked and I shook my head and patted his chest again, mostly because I liked too and walked into the class and led him to his new seat with my eyes. Scott the confused little puppy he was sat across from him infront of me to my left and I watched them exchange confused looks even the teacher and some students were confused Allison sat down behind Scott because it was her normal seat and that I just patted myself on the back because I didn't even know i just set that up without thinking about it, Lydia 1, Allison 0. When Stiles past me back a paper his hand touched mine and he pulled away like he just touched something on fire. I pretended not to notice and finished my quiz early so I could leave with twenty minutes to myself before I left I dropped a note on Stiles's desk as I went to hand my test in I walked past him as he read it and on my way out the door I winked at him and exited the room.  
_  
"Don't fail, I'll see you at the game tonight xoxo Lydia the last answers is Pringles_"


End file.
